Children of Darkness, Children of light
by Starlight Soul
Summary: A Sailor Moon meets YST- The Senshi must face their past to overcome the future. previously posted in the SM section


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors nor do I claim to.  
  
Authors Note: This fanfic has nothing to do with the two series, this is based in my universe (anything can happen). The characters and their pasts are the only connection.  
  
Character couples: Siblings:  
  
Ryo – Nasuti Ryo - Rei  
  
Seiji – Rei Seiji – Minako - Anubisu  
  
Touma – Minako Touma - Ami  
  
Shin – Ami Shin - Makoto  
  
Shuu – Makoto Shuu – Usagi  
  
Mamoru – Usagi Mamoru – Nasuti  
  
Kaosu – Setsuna Shuten – Haruka  
  
Shuten – Kayura Rajura – Michiru  
  
Michiru – Haruka Naaza – Setsuna  
  
Anubisu – Naaza  
  
Rajura Kayura – Kaosu – Hotaru  
  
Hotaru  
  
Chibi-Usa  
  
Daughter of darkness/ Child of Light  
  
By: Starlight Soul  
  
Minako ran through the woods, trying her best not to leave an obvious trail but she was tired and hungry and it was affecting her coordination. Behind her she could hear the creature crash through the trees leaving a trail that a child could follow. She silently thanked her father for teaching her everything he knew about the woods. Minako furiously looked down at her torn school uniform and the transformation stick in her hand. She couldn't run and transform at the same time but if she stopped it would get her again. Twice the oddly humanlike creature had caught her and she was covered in dirt from wrestling to get free. She didn't know what it was only that it attacked her and was chasing her. Finally she jumped up into the trees and traveled through them. After a minute she stopped long enough to transform and the creature caught up with her. It jumped her from behind and pulled her down to the ground. After another struggle she got away but she was frustrated, a few minutes later the creature was nothing but a pile of dust and she started on the long walk back to the city. Minako was regretting coming to the forest to meditate alone and without her communicator.  
  
It was lunchtime when Minako finally reached the city and it had been nearly twenty-four hours since she last ate. She knew she was pushing it but she only had a little further to go before she reached Rei's temple. She was hypoglycemic and it was leaving her weak so she tried to hurry. When she turned into an alley leading to the main street that would take her to Rei's temple her head was swimming. Minako staggered through the alley towards the street where she bumped into a blue haired boy and collapsed into his arms.  
  
Touma and his friends had decided to go out shopping that day since they needed to get more food and Touma was finished with all of his books. Nasuti and Ryo took that time to stock up for the storm that Touma said was coming their way. The small group was very surprised when a beautiful blonde girl came staggering out of an alley and collapsed into Touma's arms startling the blue haired boy. Touma saw the torn and dirty school uniform and picked her up. He carried her to Nasuti's jeep where he grabbed his water bottle. He had just set her in the jeep when she moaned and opened her startling blue eyes.  
  
" Stay still." Said Touma," What happened to you?"  
  
" I was attacked yesterday in the woods." She replied softly. Touma gave her a drink of his water.  
  
" When was the last time you had anything to eat?" asked Touma when he noticed her shaking hands.  
  
" I don't know, yesterday at lunch." Answered Minako.  
  
Touma took a bottle of glucose tablets out of his pocket and gave her one," Here eat this till we can get you some food."  
  
" Thank you." She said softly.  
  
" What's your name?" asked Seiji, kneeling next to Touma.  
  
" Minako." She answered.  
  
" Well Minako is there anywhere we can take you?" asked Nasuti.  
  
Minako tried to stand but found that her legs refused to hold her slight weight," My friend lives at the fire shrine near here."  
  
" I know where it is." Said Ryo climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
" Hey Touma give her these." Said Shuu handing over a package of peanut butter crackers.  
  
" Yeah Shuu thanks." Said Touma," Here Minako eat these."  
  
" Can you and Seiji ride Whiteblaze, Nasuti?" asked Ryo.  
  
" Yeah sure." Said Nasuti touching the large cats' head.  
  
They drove Minako towards the Fire shrine while she ate the crackers that Shuu gave up for her. By the time she was finished she was feeling a lot better and ready to talk a little more. They had a lot of questions for her about whom attacked her and the guy driving kept asking if it was a monster. Minako wasn't sure why they were asking but she answered them honestly since she didn't know what was chasing her. When they reached the temple Minako was still too weak to walk up the steps so Touma carried her to the temple while Ryo went to pray. Touma was just stopping to open the door when it opened revealing a priestess with long black hair.  
  
" Minako!" Exclaimed Rei," We've been worried what happened?"  
  
" Minako!" cried three worried voiced from inside the temple.  
  
" It's all right now Rei." Said Minako," I was attacked but I ran away. He helped me get here after I kind of collapsed on him. I think I can stand now." She said Softly.  
  
Touma put her down," Will you be alright now?"  
  
" Yes thank you Touma." Said Minako.  
  
" Thank you for helping my friend." Said Rei letting Minako lean on her.  
  
" That's all right. Take care Minako." Said Touma.  
  
As soon as Touma was gone Rei took Minako inside and lay her on the mat. The other three Senshi quickly gathered around Minako and they all started asking questions at once. Minako was very tired and didn't feel like answering questions but she knew that she wouldn't get any peace until she did. Finally she focused on her friends.  
  
" I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch guys." Said Minako tiredly.  
  
Makoto grabbed her latest project and set it in front of Minako who immediately started eating," Minako, what happened?"  
  
" Something attacked me while I was meditating." She said between bites," I couldn't transform because it attacked so fast."  
  
" You obviously got away." Said Usagi.  
  
" I ran for a long time before I jumped into the trees and transformed. The monster is now a pile of dust in the forest. I was too afraid to stay there so I kept going. It destroyed my car. I was so tired and I collapsed into Touma across town."  
  
" You're pretty dirty." Commented Makoto.  
  
" I know. That thing caught me and we ended up struggling on the ground." Said Minako yawning, she could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
" Get some sleep Minako." Said Ami," I think that we should go check out the woods."  
  
" I agree." Said Usagi," I'll talk to Mamoru about it when I see him in a little while. You sleep Minako and later tonight we'll drive out to the woods."  
  
" Rei do you mind if I get a shower?" asked Minako feeling a little stronger.  
  
" Go ahead Minako I'll give you one of my outfits till one of us can get to your apartment." Answered Rei.  
  
Minako thanked her friend and got a long hot shower before Rei showed her to her own bedroom where she fell into a deep sleep. Everyone else spent the day getting ready for their trip to the woods. Mamoru agreed that they should go to the forest where Minako had been attacked and they packed his new SUV with their things. Minako's sleep was filled with troubled dreams about a battle that it seemed they would not return from until these armored warriors showed up.  
  
*  
  
The five warriors talked softly while Nasuti drove them back towards her house. Every one except Touma was talking about the reappearance of the monsters but Touma found himself thinking about Minako. He didn't know how or why but he knew that the Ronins would meet her again very soon. Shin was the first to notice Touma's slightly distracted look but Seiji was not far behind.  
  
" What's up Touma?" asked Seiji, he too was still thinking about Minako.  
  
" I can't get her out of my mind." Answered Touma," I have this odd feeling that I know her and we'll meet again soon."  
  
" I think your right." Said Seiji," did anyone else sense the huge amounts of power that she radiated?"  
  
" Yes." Said Shin," It was very familiar and very pure."  
  
" It's an odd familiar though." Said Ryo from the front seat," I felt it from the priestess Rei too. It's like something that I've known for a long time but I can't quite place it."  
  
" She was gorgeous though." Said Shuu.  
  
" That's an understatement my Friend." Said Touma surprising all of his friends.  
  
" Hey guys you can worry about this after we get the house secured for the coming storm." She said.  
  
" Nasuti's right." Said Touma stretching," We'll have plenty of time later tonight."  
  
" We'll start at the top and work our way down guys." Said Ryo as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
The five warriors spent the rest of the day securing the house for the huge storm that Touma had predicted for that night and several days following. They covered all of the windows with boards. That task alone took them several hours because of the size of the house but when they were finished they ate dinner and began putting things into the garage where it wouldn't get damaged.  
  
Across town the Senshi piled into Mamoru's car and they started driving towards the forest where Minako had been attacked the day before. No one noticed the huge black clouds piling high in the sky to the east of them. Minako, though still tired, easily showed them the way to where she had gone to meditate. She was a little worried about going back to the woods but she quietly pushed her fears away. Little did she know that both Rei and Usagi had noticed and they were worried about her. It had been six o'clock when they left and they were nearly there when dark clouds overtook them. Hoping that it would blow over they kept going and by seven thirty the rain was nearly blocking their vision completely. They were just about to stop and wait out the storm when a man in a pointed hat carrying a staff appeared in front of the car. Mamoru tried to avoid hitting him but in doing so he hit a tree in front of a huge mansion. A small group came running out of the house to see what had happened.  
  
The Ronins had been getting ready to start a movie when they heard the car hit the tree. Transforming into their sub-armor they ran outside. The Senshi where all beginning to climb out of the car and the Ronins helped them into the house and out of the pouring rain. They were stunned to see Minako and Rei among the people in the car.  
  
" Is everyone alright?" asked Nasuti as soon as everyone was inside.  
  
" Think so." Said Usagi glancing at each of her friends," Where's the guy we almost hit?"  
  
" There's no one else around here." Said Ryo.  
  
" But the old monk with the staff…" said Minako getting ready to run out to look for the man when Touma grabbed her hand.  
  
" Don't worry." He said giving her a lop sided grin," That's Kaosu and he only appears when he's needed."  
  
" But he could be hurt…" she protested.  
  
" Don't worry about me." Said Kaosu, appearing and startling everyone," I had to stop you because the bridge is out and you wouldn't have seen it but thank you for your concern Sailor Venus."  
  
" Sailor Venus." Said Touma raising one eyebrow.  
  
" Ronins, Senshi there is a new enemy that you must face together but before you can do that you must unlock your past. Senshi, you must help them find their memories of the what is past but only one person is right to help one person." He said and disappeared.  
  
" He reminds me of Sailor Pluto." Commented Usagi," Well, Who goes first?"  
  
" Why don't you." Said Nasuti  
  
" All right." Said Usagi," Full version."  
  
She took a deep breath before diving into her story. The Ronins listened carefully as Usagi told them of the moon kingdom and their battle with Queen Beryl. She told them about how they were all princesses from their respective planets. Then she told them about the death phantom and the aliens. Finally it came down to Mistress nine and fighting their own. At the end of the story she took out the silver crystal and used it to transform them all into their princess gowns. Touma couldn't take his eyes off Minako and his friends each seemed to have the same problem with a different girl. All except Ryo who was staring at Nasuti. Nasuti was also transformed into an elegant gown and the symbol for earth glowed faintly on her forehead.  
  
" It's you!" exclaimed Mamoru softly," I could only hope that you had survived."  
  
Nasuti looked surprised," What is happening."  
  
" You're my sister." Said Mamoru," I couldn't find you that night on the moon but I left you with someone I trusted with my life."  
  
" Tell your story and we'll talk about this afterwards." Said Usagi stopping the crystal's power.  
  
Ryo took the place of storyteller and the Senshi all listened intently. He told them how Kaosu gave them each their powers as children. He told them about the old fight with Talpa and the discovery of the white armor. Ryo told them about Nasuti and her grandfather, how they helped the Ronins understand their armors. When he was done each of the Ronins transformed into their armor. When the Senshi were done looking they banished their armor and sub-armor leaving them in the same clothes as they had been in that afternoon.  
  
" So, where do we go from here?" asked Nasuti.  
  
" I think at least a few of us know who we're going to go talk to." Said Makoto.  
  
" Um… Usagi why don't we both talk to Ryo and Nasuti." Said Mamoru not sure where to begin.  
  
" Okay." She said Softly.  
  
" Is there some place quiet where we can be alone?" asked Minako looking at Touma.  
  
" I know just the spot." He replied taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.  
  
Seiji looked at Rei and smiled," Let's go into the other room and I'll start a fire."  
  
" Alright." Said Rei.  
  
" Let's go up to the library." Said Shin taking Ami's hand and leading her towards the south wing of the building.  
  
*  
  
Touma took Minako up to a large open room with a fireplace in it. The walls were painted dark blue, almost black, and the ceiling was covered in stars. While Touma started a fire Minako looked around and finally sat in one of the huge armchairs and watched him. She liked his blue hair and it reminded her of Ami's. She watched him as he started the fire and noticed as the long sleeves of his shirt were pulled against his arm displaying his well- muscled arms. When the fire was finally started he took the seat across from her.  
  
" I must admit that I don't remember much from the moon kingdom." Said Minako softly," I remember the final battle clearly now though and you were there."  
  
" I was there?"  
  
" Yes, I didn't know for sure until I saw your armor but I am certain now." She replied.  
  
" I wish I could remember." He said," I feel as if I've known you forever."  
  
" Maybe you have." Said Minako feeling light headed," once we lived together, we fought together, then we died together."  
  
" We lived in peace?" he asked touching his hair," I have a sister."  
  
" Ami…" said Minako," and I have a brother."  
  
" I would guess that is Seiji." Said Touma looking slightly confused, suddenly his face brightened," That's how I first met you."  
  
" Yes," said Minako as she moved over to sit next to him on the long couch in the room," Seiji introduced us."  
  
Touma soon found himself fighting the impulse to lean over and kiss her, as he was flooded with memories of the moon kingdom," There is so much to remember."  
  
Minako leaned over closer to Touma," I know. I don't remember it all yet."  
  
Touma suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Minako was surprised by his sudden kiss but didn't mind as they were both sent tumbling through the depths of time. They fell backwards towards the past and when the kiss was over they found themselves in the palace on the moon. Across from them, their earlier selves sat talking. Minako wore a gold dress and a small tiara sat atop her head. Next to her Touma was wearing his blue sub-armor with a cloak over it and he held her hand.  
  
" I'm frightened." Admitted Minako to Touma," We're not strong enough to fight two enemies on two different fronts. Queen Serenity knows it but what are we to do."  
  
Touma kissed her fingers," We've found a way to end the battle with Kaibutsu at least until we can deal with Queen Beryl."  
  
" How?" asked Minako her face brightened.  
  
" We'll lock her away like we did with Talpa."  
  
" We can't do that." Explained Minako her heart breaking," If we do that we won't have enough energy left to fight Beryl. As leader of the Senshi I'm supposed to come up with a solution but I'm at a loss. All I can do is protect Usagi and hope that we have the strength to win or at least die with dignity." Said Minako softly," I'm afraid that we're more likely to die though."  
  
" We have to keep up hope." Said Touma though his heart reflected with the pain of the knowledge that she was right," No matter what happens I'll stay with you my Love." He kissed her once gently then took her hand," Come on if we don't appear at the ball people will wonder and talk."  
  
" Let them wonder and talk." Said Minako letting him pull her to her feet," I don't care I just want the peace back."  
  
Touma led her down to the ball where many of the other were dancing and trying to forget about the problems. The people of the moon tried to keep the illusion of peace by having their balls every night but there was always the worried undertones hidden within the music and dancing. People always wondered if it would be their last night. Earth had been taken while its prince and princess had been visiting the moon and they were trapped there, not that they minded. Earth's crowned prince had fallen madly in love with the moon princess while his sister fell for the fiery young prince of mars. Touma led Minako out to the dance floor and they floated on the music. Nothing mattered except their love. They had been dancing for nearly an hour when the first call to arms came from the men watching the dark crater.  
  
" Kaibutsu is attacking!" they cried running into the ball.  
  
Minako and the other four guardians transformed and their warriors went with them to fight the monster. They fought desperately but they were outnumbered and exhausted from previous battles and Minako resignedly told them to lock it away in the dark dimension. The four girls poured out their power and when it looked as though their lives wouldn't be enough the five Ronins added their power and they locked Kaibutsu in the dark dimension. Afterwards they barely managed to drag themselves home to tell the Queen what they had done. The next night Queen Beryl attack and the moon kingdom was destroyed. Queen Serenity saved everyone and sent them to the earth where they could live happy normal lives.  
  
Minako and Touma woke up from their vision into the past and Minako was in his arms. Touma blushed but didn't let her go or complain. Minako was very upset by the vision of Kaibutsu and her minions. The dark creatures that attacked her were just like them. When the vision was over Minako found herself trembling in Touma's arms. The creature that attacked her in the woods and the thing that nabbed Artemis were the same twisted people that followed Kaibutsu in the moon kingdom. Little did she know what her mind was hiding from her, protecting her from.  
  
" How much of that did you know before?" he asked.  
  
" When we fought Queen Beryl we remembered the last night on the moon but none of us remembered anything about Kaibutsu." She replied softly," God I wish I didn't remember the horrible things that it did."  
  
" I know." Said Touma," It's worst than Talpa. I'm glad I remember you but I wish I didn't have to remember that."  
  
Minako snuggled into Touma and yawned," I'm glad that I remembered you too." Minako was suddenly surprised when Whiteblaze stuck his nose under her hand and purred loudly." Whiteblaze…" said Minako.  
  
She slid to the floor and buried her face in his coat. The huge tiger placed his paw on her shoulder while she cried softly into his warm coat. Touma wasn't sure what was wrong until it hit him. He hadn't seen the white cat Artemis. As her protector and advisor the cat was always with her. A thousand questions formed in Touma's mind as he realized that something must be wrong Artemis would never have left Minako's side for that long. The more he thought about it the more things seemed out of place. Memories came flooding back in a torrent that threatened to drown him if he couldn't get control. It was then that He remembered how Minako got Artemis from Whiteblaze. Touma reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention.  
  
" Minako," said Touma softly," Mina, what's wrong Love?"  
  
" They took Artemis." She sobbed letting her emotions run their course for the first time since his kidnapping a week before," They took him a week ago and I still haven't found him. Luna's gone too. I didn't recognize the monsters that attacked me before but it's Kaibutsu again. I just know it is."  
  
" I'll help you find him."  
  
*  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Nasuti, and Ryo sat staring at the fire in the front room not knowing where to begin. Outside the storm seemed to get stronger and every time that the thunder would crash Usagi would flinch and cling to Mamoru a little tighter. Mamoru, knowing her fear, just held her. Nasuti watched and found herself slightly amused by them. Suddenly she remembered a small piece of the past.  
  
" I… I remember your first thunderstorm." Said Nasuti incredulously.  
  
" You do!?" said Usagi surprised," I don't remember that."  
  
" The first time you sneaked away to earth to see my brother you got lost and a huge thunderstorm started and being from the moon you had never seen a thunderstorm. You were scared out of your mind when we found you and Sailor Venus scolded you for going out alone." Said Nasuti," How do I remember that?"  
  
" It's part of our past." Said Mamoru holding Usagi a little tighter," I've remembered that for a while, since that thunder attacked Chibi-Usa."  
  
" I remember Mom holding me while I cried." Said Usagi," she was trying so hard not to laugh. I feel like such a baby but I can't seem to help it."  
  
Ryo was finding the whole thing very confusing, Memories assaulted his senses with images that he didn't understand or care to see. He remembered the fire that took his parents from him and Rei holding him and speaking softly while they hid from twisted creatures that hunted for them. He felt dizzy staring at the fire as new visions swept over him and he began trembling. Nasuti, who was leaning against him, noticed his trembling and suddenly stopped talking to Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
" Ryo, what is it?" asked Nasuti, her voice dripping concern.  
  
" I remember… my parents… burning in a great fire. It locked them in the temple and watched it burn." He barely managed to get the word out but once he started it tumbled out," Rei and I hid and she held my face into her robes so that I didn't see them burning. She covered my ears so I couldn't hear their cries. When the fire burned low we ran… Kaosu found us alone and covered in ash. Our grandfather had been visiting Kaosu that day so he wasn't at the temple when it burned. Grandpa took us to the moon and Queen Serenity raised us. We couldn't have been that old, maybe six or seven."  
  
" You were seven," said Usagi softly," He brought you to us and you were so traumatized that you wouldn't talk to anyone. That's when Kaosu gave you Whiteblaze. Rei threw herself into her studies at the temple. Gods I wish that Luna was here she could help us so much, I don't know where to start or how to help."  
  
" Just talk to us." Said Ryo softly.  
  
*  
  
Rei helped Seiji start a fire in the small fireplace and watched him sit on the floor in front of it. Seiji was drawn to the fire like a moth and yet he had a certain restraint. Everything about him seemed to be a contradiction, much like Minako. Seiji turned to watch Rei as intently as she was studying him and instantly found himself looking deep into her violet eyes. All of the things that he knew from the past threatened to overwhelm him but he knew that she didn't remember everything yet.  
  
" How much do you remember?" asked Seiji softly. He knew that she was psychic and he hoped that it was in his favor.  
  
" Most of it." Replied Rei softly," There are huge holes in my memory that I can't explain but there's nothing that I can do for that." Rei smiled at him happily," I remember you, I've remembered more than the others for a long time and because of it I've been so alone."  
  
" I know." Said Seiji wrapping his arms around her," I didn't have anyone to tell. Even Touma would have laughed at such a fantastic story. I've missed you…" he said kissing her gently.  
  
*  
  
Ami and Shin sat in the library talking softly among the shelves filled with Kaosu books. Ami couldn't help but look around in amazement. Shin found an odd happiness in watching Ami in the books and he slowly began to remember the moon kingdom. He remembered bringing Ami a new book on every visit to see her. He loved to see her eyes shine and smile when she was happy.  
  
Finally Ami tore her eyes away from the books and looked at Shin with her sparkling blue eyes. Memories came to her in a steady stream that she easily filed away for future reference. She remembered the books that Shin would bring her on the moon, the way he would make her smile.  
  
" I can't believe that I didn't remember you." Said Ami softly to him," You were the only one who could make me smile when I lost track of anything to smile about."  
  
" Will you tell me what you remember about the moon kingdom?" asked Shin softly.  
  
" Sure." Said Ami smiling brightly.  
  
*  
  
Shuu led Makoto into the kitchen and sat her down at the table while he started making tea," Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
" No, thank you." She said watching him start to make a sandwich.  
  
" I don't usually cook." Said Shuu conversationally," Shin doesn't let me near the kitchen if he can help it."  
  
" You like to eat?" she asked watching him take an Usagi like bite.  
  
" Yeah, and Shin is a really good cook too but don't tell him I said so cause it embarrasses him and He doesn't believe me anyway." Said Shuu," Do you like to cook?"  
  
" Yeah, I love to cook." She said smiling," It's my dream to own a restaurant."  
  
" Really, my parents own a restaurant."  
  
" So what do you remember of the moon kingdom?" asked Makoto.  
  
" Not much," he said between mouthfuls," A huge battle but I can't see the face of the monster that we're fighting. I thought that it was just a dream until I saw you tonight. Now I know it's not a dream."  
  
" You thought it was all a dream?" said Makoto trying not to laugh.  
  
" Yeah, I had a pretty girl and a battle to be fought I couldn't be happier. It had to be a dream."  
  
Makoto found herself blushing at Shuu's logic but knew that if she had had a dream with him in it she would thought the same. Makoto found herself thinking that Shuu looked like her old boyfriend and for the first time she tried to remember which old boyfriend he looked like. She couldn't remember whom, only that he looked like someone that she had loved and lost which had shattered her heart.  
  
" So how long have you been fighting?" asked Shuu.  
  
" I don't know, a couple of years." She answered," How about you?"  
  
" We've been fighting for two years now." Said Shuu," We've defeated Talpa twice now. We thought that he was gone for good, locked in his dimension but he came back. Most of us were captured the second time but Ryo and Touma managed to rescue us. Our friend Shuten turned good during the first battle but he died fighting."  
  
" We had a friend turn good and die fighting too." Said Makoto.  
  
" So tell me what the moon kingdom was like." Said Shuu.  
  
" Why don't you tell me." She replied.  
  
" It was beautiful and my sister was it's gentle princess. I was determined to protect her and you." He said flashing her a grin.  
  
" Really," Makoto's eyes got huge," You're Usagi's brother and I had a brother too. He was really shy and quiet but everyone loved him. People always brought their problems to him."  
  
" That sounds like Shin." Said Shuu," He's my best friend. Come to think of it we were best friends then too."  
  
*  
  
" Minako, Are you getting hungry?" asked Touma after she calmed down.  
  
Minako nodded," Yeah, Is there somewhere I can wash my face before we run into any of the others?"  
  
" Yeah there's a bathroom right next door." Said Touma standing and pulling her to her feet. Suddenly the lights went out," All of the flashlights are downstairs."  
  
" That's okay I can help." Said Minako making a small light appear in her hand.  
  
" What is it?" asked Touma curiously.  
  
" A spirit light." Said Minako smiling," This house is filled with spirits and they'll help if I ask them, watch." The small light seemed to multiply around them and several of the small spirits came to rest on Minako's head like a tiara. Some more of them rested on Touma's head," They like you." She said laughing softly.  
  
" How can you tell." He asked.  
  
" They sing to me." She said Blushing," The other Senshi can't hear it though."  
  
Touma closed his eyes and listened to the room around him until he could hear the soft hum of the spirits," I can hear them, it's like they're humming."  
  
Minako's eyes got extremely wide," I've always been the only one who could hear the spirits. Not even Rei could hear them."  
  
" Really," said Touma," maybe it's just that they're not listening. Come on lets go find the others." He said taking her hand and leading her through the halls.  
  
" How do you find your way through this place, it's a huge maze." Cried Minako as they turned the corner.  
  
" I use the landmarks since Nasuti never moves anything around the halls. I think she uses the same system."  
  
" Okay. Let's find the others," she said shuddering," I hate the darkness."  
  
" You sound like Seiji," said Touma," Ever since Talpa captured him and locked him in the darkness, for several weeks while Ryo and I fought to get to them, he carries a little flashlight everywhere with him."  
  
" I've never really needed to." Said Minako as they descended the stairs. Where they met Ami and Shin who where feeling their way down the stairs.  
  
" These are odd." Said Ami as several of the spirit lights danced around her and Shin.  
  
" They're spirit lights." Explained Minako," They like you, they say that your spirit reminds them of the sea."  
  
" They're cute." Said Ami," but what are they."  
  
" Spirits that live here." Said Minako softly," Lets go find the others."  
  
" Yeah, Seiji will prefer your friends to this darkness." Said Shin.  
  
" Shin is that a flashlight?" asked Ryo from somewhere below them.  
  
" No it's Minako's spirit lights." Replied Shin as a couple of the spirits settled on Ami's head as a tiara and on his head like a crown.  
  
" Wow…" cried Usagi as several of the lights spun around her in a game of tag before settling on her head.  
  
" They like our pure hearts." Said Minako giggling as more of the spirits came to rest on the heads of her new friends and Mamoru.  
  
" So does anyone know where the others are?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Shuu's probably in the kitchen." Wailed Shin making Touma, Ryo, and Nasuti groaned in pain.  
  
" Let's go before he ruins my kitchen again." Said Nasuti.  
  
" Don't worry, he's with Makoto, she won't let him do any damage." Said Minako," She can keep hurricane Usagi from doing any damage she can handle anyone."  
  
" Look who's talking Nurse Mina." Said Usagi sticking her tongue out at Minako.  
  
" Nurse Minako?" asked Touma.  
  
" It's a long story." Said Minako blushing.  
  
" It's not that long." Chimed Usagi," Everyone accept Minako got sick because of a Youme so she tried to take care of everyone one but only managed to make things worst. Especially when she blew up Rei's radio."  
  
" At least I managed to take care of you and Chibi-Usa and your whole family." Cried Minako.  
  
" Hey, let's just find them." Said Mamoru.  
  
" Yeah, let's go." Said Ami.  
  
The small group moved through the house towards the kitchen. Everyone was careful not to bump any tables or knock anything over. The spirits that didn't land on someone's head played through the rooms and every once in a while one of them would spin around Minako and roll across her skin. Touma watched in fascination and wondered why the Spirits were so close to her. When they finally reached the Kitchen they found Shuu and Makoto going through drawers looking for the flashlights that were kept there.  
  
" Hey, what are these things firefly's?" questioned Makoto when the spirit lights circled her and several rested on her head.  
  
" They're spirit lights." Explained Minako feeling like a broken record.  
  
" They're cool." Exclaimed Shuu as several landed on him," Hey I bet your brother would have loved to have these in Talpa's dungeon."  
  
" Touma said that a few minutes ago." Said Minako laughing.  
  
" Said what a few minutes ago?" asked Rei as she and Seiji entered the room. The spirit lights swarmed Seiji and Rei," What are these things!?"  
  
" They're spirit lights." Explained Minako again," They really like you Seiji."  
  
" They're singing!" he said in awe.  
  
" I don't hear anything." Said Rei suspiciously.  
  
" They say that not everyone can hear them but we're special because our element is light and they're not sure why Touma can hear them. It might be his armor."  
  
" Well, what do we do now?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Is there a generator?" asked Ami," We could try to regain power."  
  
" No, the generator is broken." Said Nasuti," I didn't have time to fix it before Talpa attacked and I forgot about it until you asked."  
  
" That's okay." Said Mamoru," Why don't we all just sit down and relax in front of a fire."  
  
The whole house shook with the force of the thunder causing Usagi to cling to Mamoru." I just wish that the thunder would stop."  
  
" I think it's a good idea." Said Ryo," we're less likely to get hurt if we sit still."  
  
" Is anyone else hungry?" asked Shin.  
  
" I am." Said Usagi and Shuu together.  
  
" Me too." Said Minako softly.  
  
" I'll make some sandwiches." Said Shin.  
  
" Do you want some help?" asked Makoto.  
  
" Sure," said Shin," I could use some help. I'm not used to feeding this many people but I think that we can manage it."  
  
" Minako, will these spirits follow us?" asked Makoto.  
  
" Yeah, as I said before they like our pure hearts." She replied.  
  
" We're going to go into the front room, there should be enough room for all of us there." Said Nasuti wrapping her arm around Ryo's waist and leading him towards the front room.  
  
" Alright."  
  
While Makoto and Shin went to the kitchen, everyone else moved slowly towards the living room. In the living room the two groups seemed to split down the center as they each chose where to sit. Usagi and Mamoru sat together in one of the large armchairs as did Nasuti and Ryo. No one else was close enough yet to get too close but Minako and Touma sat together on one of the loveseats. Ami sat on a smaller armchair and fidgeted while Shuu sat on loveseat and ate his bag of chips. Seiji leaned against the doorframe and Rei sat on the floor next to the fire. Rei was disturbed by the sudden loss of electricity and the strength of the storm but didn't tell anyone about her worries. She had spent so much time carrying secrets that she felt naked, especially around Seiji.  
  
Touma was the first to speak," So, I guess we should get to know each other and make plans for dealing with this new enemy."  
  
" Touma's right." Said Ryo," Hey Usagi, Minako, where's Luna and Artemis?"  
  
" They've been kidnapped." Said Minako. She fought the tears that welled up in her eyes," We've gotta find them."  
  
" I know Minako," said Usagi," They've been with us for so long, I feel lost without Her."  
  
" Do you know who took them?" asked Shuu.  
  
" No…" Usagi began.  
  
" Kaibutsu…" Minako said," I remembered its attacks earlier tonight and the thing that took Artemis and the other one that attacked me in the wood was there."  
  
" I don't remember much about Kaibutsu." Said Usagi thoughtfully," It was a problem for a while but it disappeared and I was told not to worry. That was the day Queen Beryl attacked."  
  
" I remember." Said Rei softly," Kaibutsu killed my… our parents back then." Seiji moved over by her and comforted her.  
  
" You weren't part of the final battle." Explained Minako," We fought as you protectors so you weren't included in the battle. If it wasn't for the Ronin warriors we wouldn't have lived to fight Queen Beryl the next night."  
  
" God, I don't know how we survived as long as we did." Said Seiji softly," The moon kingdom was destroyed in three nights. First Talpa, then Kaibutsu and finally Queen Beryl waited knowing that we would survive the first two large attacks but not the third. She secured her complete power by letting us deal with her rivals."  
  
" We lived in peace." Said Usagi," Then everything went wrong and the peace was shattered but I don't understand why."  
  
" It's okay that you don't understand Princess." Said Kaosu appearing with something in his arms," Minako, I seem to have found an old friend that's very wet but alive." He said setting Artemis in her lap.  
  
" Artemis!" she cried hugging the wet ball of fur to her chest.  
  
" I found him in the river. The creatures that attacked and kidnapped him tried to drown him."  
  
" Thank you for saving him." Said Minako taking off her cover shirt and wrapping Artemis in it.  
  
" I'm so cold." Shivered Artemis.  
  
" Did… did you find Luna?" asked Usagi.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't but I will keep watch for her." He replied. Suddenly the room seemed to spin and Sailor Pluto stood in the center of the room holding Luna," Setsuna…!?"  
  
" I… Kaosu," she cried before hanging her head," It's good to see that you are well."  
  
" I thought that you died in the first battle with Talpa. I saw you die across the battle field."  
  
" I was injured but my comrade's took me to safety to be healed." Said Sailor Pluto slightly confused," I was told that you no longer wished to see me…"  
  
" I thought that my heart would break into a million pieces when I lost you."  
  
" I locked myself in the gate of time." Said Sailor Pluto," My heart broke when I heard that you were engaged."  
  
" But I was never engaged." He said softly.  
  
" It seems that we have been played with." Said Pluto darkly before putting Luna in Usagi's lap and blushing brightly," Other business must come first. I found Her in the void of time."  
  
" Luna, are you all right?" asked Usagi.  
  
" I am thanks to Sailor Pluto." Answered Luna," That thing that grabbed me threw me into the void. I don't know how long I've been gone."  
  
" About a week." Said Usagi scooping the dark cat into a hug," I missed you so much."  
  
" Nasuti," said Kaosu handing her his staff," Take this and use it to defend yourself. Minako is right you face Kaibutsu, the most powerful of your adversaries from the past."  
  
" You won't be able to just lock her away this time." Said Setsuna," Kaibutsu is the most merciless of them and lives to cause others pain. Venus, be careful, Kaibutsu is coming to get you. She blames you, as leader of the Senshi, for her failure. She has a vendetta against you and will probably do anything to make you suffer."  
  
" I'll be careful." Said Minako," Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
" No," replied Pluto and Kaosu.  
  
" Hello Pluto." Said Makoto when she and Shin came in carrying two plates filled with sandwiches," Would you like a sandwich?"  
  
" Thank you." Replied Pluto sitting by the fire next to Kaosu.  
  
" So does anyone have any idea's about how to fight this Kaibutsu?" asked Seiji knowing that he should reveal what he knew.  
  
" I think that we should go to the place where Minako was attacked." Said Usagi," It took you a long time to get back to the city. Even on foot you should have made better time."  
  
" I would have if there weren't so many Youme wandering the woods where I was meditating." Replied Minako," When I sat down there was nothing within a quarter of a mile of me. When I was attacked there were tons of them to be avoided."  
  
" Where were you meditating?" asked Seiji," These woods are pretty clean because we've tracked down all of the Youme in the area."  
  
" I was only about two miles from here." Said Minako playing with one of the spirits.  
  
" It's a lovely gift to be able to talk to the spirits." Said Kaosu watching Minako.  
  
" They're attracted to us." Said Minako," They say that our pure hearts give them hope. I don't understand what they mean by that and they won't explain further."  
  
" The spirits are playful creatures that have lived here forever." Said Pluto," They are like pixies. They've watched the human race evolve and yet they have maintained an innocence, much like you."  
  
" So are we all agreed about checking out the woods?" asked Minako yawning.  
  
Ryo looked around at the Ronins and Nasuti, they all nodded," We're in."  
  
" We leave first thing in the morning." Said Usagi," Will you be helping us Pluto?"  
  
" No, I have to go back to the gate of time and to see what happened in that first battle." Said Pluto sadly.  
  
" We must leave you now." Said Kaosu taking Pluto's hand and disappearing.  
  
" Well, it seems we have been left to figure out the riddles alone." Said Shuu picking up a sandwich.  
  
" So how do we get to the place where you were meditating?" asked Touma while watching Artemis curl up in front of the fire.  
  
" What's left of my car is about half a mile from here, I hiked the rest of the way. I didn't want to disturb the forest with my car and I left my communicator at home because everyone bugged me while I was trying to meditate." Replied Minako.  
  
" Sounds like someone else we know." Commented Ryo.  
  
" What can I say, she's my sister." Said Seiji, grinning.  
  
" Back on track guys." Said Minako softly," We need to leave early tomorrow, I have a feeling that these are creatures of the dark."  
  
Seiji shuttered." I hate the darkness. Do you think that… no I couldn't ask them."  
  
" The spirits?" asked Minako," They're going too."  
  
" Tell me what we're going to need and we can get it from the supplies around here." Said Nasuti," We need to make a list."  
  
" We don't need flashlights." Said Touma," that will lighten our packs. We will need water bottles and food for several days, just in case."  
  
" A map." Said Shuu," and a compass."  
  
" Blankets and possibly tents." Said Usagi.  
  
" I'll see what I can do for you guys for better clothes." Said Nasuti," You'll just have to try things on until you find something that fits."  
  
" I don't think we have enough tents but it's been warm enough that we won't need them."  
  
" The storm will be over in a few minutes," said Touma thoughtfully," It'll be pretty dry for the next month so I don't think we should risk a fire but we'll take both matches and a lighter."  
  
" Hey Luna, do you have any more of the communicators?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Actually," said Luna," I think I have another set plus some."  
  
Quickly she did a back flip and made eight communicators appear. The first two communicators were black with red roses on them and she gave them to Nasuti and Mamoru. The next set of five appeared with the Ronin virtues on them and each one was a different color. Each Ronin picked up a different one and put it in a pocket. Afterwards they each ate a sandwich. Everyone was started when the power snapped on.  
  
" Now we can move around without worrying about getting hurt tripping over something." Said Nasuti standing and stretching," Come on we can pack and then I'll show you guys to rooms where you can sleep."  
  
" I think I'll collapse then." Said Minako yawning," I'm still kind of tired from not sleeping last night."  
  
" Let me show you a trick." Said Seiji taking her hand. As soon as he took her hand they both started glowing their respected colors and Minako instantly felt better." That will help for about an hour."  
  
" Thanks." She said stunned.  
  
" Let's go guys." Said Nasuti leading them to a huge walk in pantry.  
  
Inside the pantry Shuu took a huge pile of backpacks off the top shelf. Then he handed each person a bag to fill. Ryo moved to the opposite wall and took the sleeping bags down off the top shelf and moved them into the kitchen. Touma climbed up the shelves on the third wall and pulled down a bag filled with water bottles and another with compasses in it. Nasuti quickly started pulling food off of the shelves and started putting it in each of their bags. When each person had enough food for several days, Shin took the water bottles from Touma and started filling them so that everyone had three days worth of water. Touma was busy trying to untangle the cords the compasses were on while Ryo searched for the matches and the lighter that were kept in the kitchen. Shuu went into the bathroom and got the big first-aid kit, making sure to get the bee sting kit.  
  
" So how are we going to divide this up?" asked Seiji.  
  
" I'll carry the first aid kit." Said Shuu putting it into his bag.  
  
" I've got the matches and lighter." Said Ryo.  
  
" I've got the pans." Said Makoto and Shin at the same time.  
  
" I can carry extra water." Said Minako.  
  
" I've got the map." Said Ami from the table where she was studying it.  
  
" I've got the bug spray." Said Touma.  
  
" I think that's everything." Said Nasuti," Guys you set up the rooms across the hall from you. Ryo set up that extra bed in your room. Girls come with me and I'll find you some better clothes for hiking."  
  
" I'm pretty set." Said Makoto checking over her outfit," I don't think your clothes would fit me anyway."  
  
" You're right, you're too tall." Said Nasuti," We'll ask one of the guys for a sweatshirt for you."  
  
" Thank you." Said Makoto.  
  
Nasuti started pulling clothes out of her closet and handing them to the Senshi to try on. Usagi was the first to find clothes that fit so she started trying to find shoes. Soon Ami and Minako were also looking for shoes while Rei and Nasuti found clothes for her. Within an hour they were all set except for sweatshirts for all of the girls. Nasuti had one of Ryo's sweatshirts and so asked the others to give one up. The Ronins gladly gave up a sweatshirt to each of the girls. When they were done everyone decided to go to sleep. As Minako had said She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning Minako woke to the smell of food cooking downstairs somewhere. Minako slowly got up and got a very fast shower before getting dressed and going down to eat. She was just leaving her room when Touma come stumbling out of his room looking very sleepy. He smiled at her before grabbing her arm and hurrying her down the steps.  
  
" We've gotta hurry." He said softly," The human vacuum cleaner is beginning to wake up and I'd hate to miss one of Shin's breakfasts."  
  
" Touma, who's cooking?" asked Shin running to catch up with them.  
  
" It's not you?" said Touma slightly confused.  
  
" I hope Shuu's not in my kitchen." Exclaimed Shin.  
  
" Don't worry I rolled out of bed before he did." Said Touma.  
  
" It's probably Makoto." Said Minako yawning," She's usually up early and making breakfast. Oh no I hope Usagi isn't up yet."  
  
" No she isn't." said Rei coming down the stairs behind them," Luna's with her but we better hurry before she gets past Luna."  
  
Shin laughed to himself," She's obviously related to Shuu."  
  
" Yeah," replied Minako as they turned into the kitchen," From the sound of things you and Makoto are a lot alike too."  
  
" Good morning guys." Said Makoto from the stove," Are you hungry?"  
  
" Yeah," said Shin," If you had waited I could have cooked. I usually cook all of the meals around here."  
  
Minako moved to get toast out of the toaster," Minako sit down." Cried Makoto," Whatever you do don't let Minako cook."  
  
" Hmm, that sounds familiar." Said Shin," Same goes for Touma. So do you need any help?"  
  
" No, that's okay, I think I've got it." Replied Makoto as an orange blob streaked by followed by pigtails. Within moments everyone else was seated around the table.  
  
" Good morning everyone." Said Makoto cheerfully.  
  
" She's just like Shin." Commented Nasuti to Ryo as she put their plated in front of them.  
  
" Where's Seiji?" asked Rei.  
  
" On the roof meditating." Answered Touma before taking a small bit of his French toast," He's been up there since four thirty."  
  
" Hey Minako are you sure that you haven't met Seiji before" asked Makoto sitting with her own plate.  
  
" Yeah," said Minako as Seiji walked in and took a seat.  
  
" Morning." Said Seiji, grabbing a plate and sitting down.  
  
With in half an hour the food was gone and everyone was getting ready to go when Whiteblaze came back from his hunting trip. In his mouth he carried part of Minako's pack that she had been carrying when she was attacked. Minako took it from the large cat and looked at the shredded bag. She shuddered when she realized that they would have done that to her if they had gotten the chance.  
  
" Minako, are you okay?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Yeah," laughed Minako," I just realized how close to looking like that bag I came."  
  
Touma watched Minako while she talked to her friends and he wondered why she held back her feelings. It worried him to see her wear a mask that her friends couldn't see through. It was then that he remembered back to the moon kingdom and their last few nights together. Minako, in order to face the tragedies of the war, put on her mask. Here he was seeing her mask all the time but it was obvious to him that it was a mask waiting to be shattered. He could see it in every movement that she made every word that she said. It was as though she wanted someone to see and question everything that she was. Minako was a walking contradiction.  
  
Minako picked up her bag and looked around at the others," Let's go guys, I want to get an early start."  
  
Everyone nodded and picked up their bags. Whiteblaze took the lead and No one seemed to mind when Minako fell to the back of the line and let the large cat lead. They traveled for several hours before they stopped for lunch. Everyone was enjoying the outdoors. They had been resting for fifteen minutes when the first wave of creatures attacked, catching everyone off guard. Only a few people had time to transform before the creatures jumped them. Usagi and Rei helped Shin and Touma defend the others while they transformed but they were out numbered. Shin was the first to be hit by one of the large gooey balls that the creatures threw at them but he kept fighting. Minako was hit a few minutes later and she immediately started screaming in pain. A moment later Shin's armor disappeared and he too started screaming in pain.  
  
" Don't let the goo touch you!" cried Ami while using her shabon spray to clean as much goo off her friends as possible.  
  
" Everyone move over by them I'll deal with the youma." Said Ryo putting the ends of his katana's together," Flare Up Now!"  
  
Rei watched in awe of his power." Is that all of them?" she asked. Suddenly one of the creatures broke through the woods," This ones mine. Mars Fire Mandalla!"  
  
" We can't take another attack like that." Said Touma using a blanket to get the goo off of Minako," We need to get this junk off of them, it's like acid. We also need to get out of here, they need to have these wounds treated."  
  
Ami took out her computer and started searching the area," I think we better move now!" exclaimed Ami," We're nearly surrounded."  
  
" We don't have a full circle." Said Usagi," We need Minako to use the Sailor teleport and even then I don't know if we would be able to carry everybody."  
  
" I have an idea." Said Ami," The Ronins have to join our circle but we have to carry Minako and Shin."  
  
" What are you thinking Ami?" asked Ryo.  
  
" We'll pool our power and try a combined teleport. Grab on to Touma and Shuu so that they're included." Said Ami," Everyone concentrate your energy and think about Nasuti's mansion."  
  
" I'll use the staff to help us." Said Nasuti concentrating.  
  
Whiteblaze sat next to Ryo and wrapped his tail around the tall warrior's leg. Luna and Artemis also joined the circle and soon everyone's combined energies caused them to flicker and disappear. A moment later they appeared in front of Nasuti's mansion. Touma and Shuu rushed them into the house and put them into the nearest tubs so that they could cool their burns and rid them of the goo. The two injured warriors were stripped down to their underwear and they washed the goo from their wounds. Afterwards they were wrapped in soft towels and carried up to their beds. Once their wounds were wrapped and they were in bed in the same room where they could be watched, Touma and Ami refused to leave their sides.  
  
Touma and Ami where exhausted like everyone else but they refused to rest or leave the bedside of their injured partners. Within an hour of their return to the house Minako and Shin burned with a high fever. Seiji did his best to heal their wounds using his armor but it was slow and exhausting work. He had to take breaks often but he couldn't do anything to fight the poison that caused their fever. Touma and Ami refused to sleep or leave the room. By the third day their friends were begging them to rest.  
  
" Touma," said Seiji," your not helping her by not sleeping or eating. You can't go on like this Touma! If there is another attack we're going to need you so that we can protect them."  
  
Across the room Rei was trying to do the same with Ami but having just as much luck. The blue haired girl never even responded to her friend's presence. Seiji was still trying to get through to Touma when he heard a loud smack from across the room.  
  
Ami looked at Rei," Rei I…" stammered Ami," Oh Rei I couldn't bear to lose him now. Not after finding the missing piece of my heart. I don't think I could go on if I lost him."  
  
Touma looked at Seiji with a sad look on his face," She's right you know. I know exactly how she feels." He said picking up Minako's limp hand and held it to his cheek," I… Gods your right but I won't leave this room. I'll sleep in the arm chair."  
  
" Will you eat something first." Asked Seiji, producing a sandwich and pushing it into his best friends' hand.  
  
" Alright." Said Touma taking the sandwich and eating it while Seiji watched to make sure that he ate it.  
  
Across the room they could hear Rei and Ami talking in hushed tones. Ami had dark circles around her eyes and she was still wearing the clothes that they had gone hiking in. Touma was in the same shape as Ami but since he was still in his sub-armor it was less pronounced. Rei tried to get Ami to sleep but she refused to leave Shin's side So Seiji pulled the second arm chair up next to Shin's bed for Ami. It was during that time that Shin started to wake up. Ami was immediately at his side.  
  
" Shin, how are you feeling?" asked Ami brushing his auburn hair away from his eyes.  
  
" I'm cold." He mumbled groggily.  
  
" You have a pretty high fever." Said Ami softly," Shin the others told me that your armor might help your body fight the poison." She said pressing his kanji orb into his hand," You've got to try to transform."  
  
" I can't." cried Shin softly," My armor banished itself during the fight, I don't think it will work anymore. I can't feel my armor."  
  
" Shh," Ami hushed him and used a cool cloth to wipe sweat off his forehead.  
  
Seiji picked up his friends Kanji orb and looked at it, only to find that it had gone dark," His orb has gone dark."  
  
" Let me see it." Said Usagi walking in," I just saw Kaosu and Sailor Pluto. Shin's armor won't help him, only Ami and Touma have the magic to heal Minako and Shin. He said that when the Kanji orbs go dark I have to use the silver crystal to bring light back to them. Pluto said that Minako is the key to destroying Kaibutsu. Our goal is to bring light to the dark realm." Said Usagi taking out the silver crystal and using it to bring light back to the blue orb," Touma, Ami Please. You must find the Magic to save them. Save them for me, your friends, the world, or even yourself it doesn't matter. Please…" begged Usagi.  
  
Touma took Minako's hand and closed his eyes. He was frightened by the enormity of what he had to do but he knew that he had to try. Touma concentrated on healing Minako. Touma searched deep down for the magic he needed to heal Minako but he found himself at a loss. Suddenly it hit him and he started drawing on his own energy and feeding it to her. To everyone in the room Touma seemed to glow blue and that energy flowed from him to Minako and it turned to gold. A few minutes' later Minako's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him weakly. Across the room Ami tried the same thing and to everyone's amazement Shin to got better. A collective sigh passed through the room as everyone relaxed, knowing that their friends were safe.  
  
" How are you feeling?" asked Touma leaning heavily on the bed.  
  
" I'm tired and it hurts." She replied softly.  
  
" Tell me where it hurts and I'll try to help." Said Touma.  
  
" My head and arm." She moaned softly," How did we get back here?"  
  
" We teleported." Said Touma healing the last of her burns," I'm sorry Love I can't do anything about your headache."  
  
" You're exhausted." Noticed Minako.  
  
" He refused to leave your side." Said Seiji," You've been unconscious for three days."  
  
" Three days and I feel as though I've been awake the whole time." Said Minako softly.  
  
" You've had a very high fever." Explained Touma," You should probably get some sleep before we have to go back. We have to go back before Kaibutsu starts attacking people from the city."  
  
" I'll sleep only if you promise to do the same." Said Minako looking worried," You're exhausted and you need to get some rest. That means a hot shower and your own bed."  
  
" I'll take the hot shower but I'll sleep on one of the extra beds in here." Replied Touma.  
  
" As long as you sleep." She said.  
  
" Alright." He said kissing her forehead," If you need anything Seiji is going to stay with you."  
  
" Thanks," she said trying to move her arms to hug him and finding that they wouldn't move. If only took a second for panic to set in," Oh, God! Why can't I move?" she sobbed.  
  
" Relax and take a deep breathe Love," said Touma gently," The goo has a neuro-toxin that paralyzes its victims so that they can't run or stop it's burning but don't worry it's temporary."  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Minako trying to swallow her fear.  
  
" Yes dearest, see" he said holding his arms up to show her," When I carried you back I got goo on my hands and in the short time it took to teleport back here my hands were numb. They were better after about an hour but you got a larger dose and it will probably take longer but it will go away."  
  
" Alright," said Minako pushing her tears away," You get your shower and sleep now. Seiji can stay with me."  
  
Touma kissed her again before Seiji took his seat," Hey Sunshine," said Seiji smiling," How are you feeling?"  
  
" Better I guess." She said mustering a smile," It's been a long time since anyone's called me Sunshine."  
  
" Really, I'm surprised." Said Seiji," It seems like everyone would see the sunshine in your smile."  
  
" You're the only one who's ever called me Sunshine." Said Minako softly before shifting back behind her mask.  
  
" Mina, what's wrong?" asked Seiji seeing the change in her." Will you talk to me little one?"  
  
Minako's face fell and tears streamed down her lovely face," I… I can't. Please forgive me Seiji… help Touma forgive me too. I can't tell you but you'll know. Things are not going to happen like last time Seiji and I'm the only one that can fix it."  
  
" Minako I know about Kaibutsu." Said Seiji," I know what you're talking about and you can't fix it alone."  
  
" But I can't take him with me Seiji." Cried Minako softly," I can't ask that of him."  
  
" We have to do it." Said Seiji," You're not the only one that's needed this time but you're the only one that can destroy Kaibutsu. You locked her away but it's going to take everything that we have to kill her."  
  
" How can we do it Seiji? The other's will learn our secret and then what do you think will happen." Said Minako.  
  
" The others won't care they are our friends."  
  
" And why should they believe that from the darkness comes the light, from darkness the light is born." Whispered Minako.  
  
" I don't know." He admitted," How do we tell our friends that the horrors they faced and are doomed to face again was once our responsibility."  
  
" It was my responsibility Seiji. Only mine." Said Minako.  
  
Across the room Shin lay silent in his bed and listened to the whole conversation. Memories spun through his head confusing him but making their conversation make more sense. He remembered the first attack of Kaibutsu's forces. Minako had stopped that attack with simple tears and though he wasn't supposed to have seen he did. Minako and Seiji had a connection to Kaibutsu that he couldn't explain. Shin listened silently until he could no longer stand it and he spoke up.  
  
" We'll understand better if you tell us the truth now." Said Shin loud enough for them to hear," It's better that we hear it from you. Remember what happened when Kaosu kept the origins of the nine armors a secret. We almost lost Shuu. We're your friends we'll stick together no matter what. We all have secrets from our pasts but no matter what has happened we will face them together."  
  
" I think He's right." Said Minako softly," Can we do it now before I lose my new found courage."  
  
" As soon as Touma and Ami are out of the shower." Said Seiji.  
  
" So are you two hungry?" asked Rei carrying two covered trays in and giving one to Seiji. A moment later Makoto walked in taking off an apron.  
  
" Hey Shin, how are you doing?" asked Makoto sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
" Much better, I can move my arms again." Replied Shin.  
  
" How about you Minako?"  
  
" Okay I guess," said Minako," Will you do me a favor and call everyone together."  
  
" Yeah, sure. What's up you guys?" said Makoto.  
  
" We need to talk to everybody." Said Seiji softly.  
  
Makoto thought that Minako and Seiji were acting strange but she did as they asked and got the others. When She returned with everyone Touma and Ami were just coming back into the room. By that time Minako was able to sit up and did so. Everyone seemed to sense the tension and came in quietly; even Usagi was unusually subdued.  
  
" What's wrong Minako?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Seiji and I have a secret that we have to share with you." Said Minako softly, she hung her head," It has to do with Kaibutsu… and us."  
  
" We already know that you managed to lock her away after all of our parent's couldn't," said Ami.  
  
" We have a secret that goes back a little further than that." Said Seiji.  
  
" Is it about the prophecy?" asked Rei.  
  
" What prophecy?" asked Usagi  
  
" Daughter of light becoming the night bringing a daughter of light to the world. Time will go by and the child will grow but the seed of darkness was sown long ago. A child she'll be with a task larger than her but with Love's help the darkness she will condemn." Recited Rei." I always wondered but I never knew if it was you."  
  
" Kaibutsu was our mother. She knew that there would be risk when she went to the temple of Kaibutsu to set the charges but she felt that it was not her right to endanger anyone else. She didn't know about the prophecy until afterwards when one of the priests laughed at her and told her before committing suicide." Said Minako.  
  
" How do you know all of this?" asked Ami.  
  
" The old woman that raised us made sure that we knew the story so that we could stop our mother." Said Seiji.  
  
" The problem was that I couldn't destroy the mother that loved us," Said Minako softly," so I backed out at the last minute and locked her away. I didn't know that she would escape," She sobbed," But if we destroyed her, without the silver crystals help, it would kill us all. I couldn't let you die."  
  
Touma held Minako and let her cry while Seiji sat with his mouth hanging open. Seiji quickly recovered however and started helping Touma comfort Minako. Everyone else thought about what Minako said and understood. To most of them Minako was a ray of sunshine. She was able to bring light to the darkest of days. Everyone knew that they could depend on Minako when they needed a friend and they all wanted to comfort her now, when she needed them most but something told them to hold back. Minako didn't want her friends to see her cry or lose control it wasn't her way. It had never been her way to allow people to know when she felt out of control. She could listen to their problems and give them a shoulder to cry on and when it came to her turn to cry on a shoulder she couldn't do it. Now two lifetimes of pain came surging to the surface and that shoulder was there for her. She even had a choice of shoulders and she could have all of them if she really needed them.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked at Touma," You promised to get some sleep. I hope you don't mind guys but I'm a little tired now." Minako was shutting down and Touma knew it.  
  
Everyone reluctantly moved away from Minako's bed," I know and I will but not yet. Are you alright with this Minako?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she looked down at her lap," I…"  
  
Touma knew that she couldn't be alright with it and he lifted her chin up so that he could see her eyes," Please don't shut me out Minako."  
  
" If you stay with me you'll get hurt." She said trying to pull her eyes away from his but she couldn't," I can't ask that of you."  
  
Touma wrapped his arms around Minako and spoke softly to her," You don't have to ask; I would follow you to the ends of the earth through fire just so that I can be with you. I would travel to hell and come back alive just to get to you. I would die without you."  
  
" I can't let you. You'll die if you stay with me." Cried Minako.  
  
" I don't care if I die as long as I am with you." Replied Touma," Minako, I'll always be there for you but please don't shut me out."  
  
Minako looked at his honest blue eyes and knew that she couldn't deny him anything," Yes but you have to get some sleep." She said giving him a small smile.  
  
" Are you going to sleep?" he asked. When she nodded he lay down and got comfortable next to her," Alright, I'll stay with you then."  
  
" Won't you get cold?" she asked trying not to laugh at the lopsided smile he gave her.  
  
" Maybe…" he said getting up and grabbing a blanket off the other bed and bringing it back with him," now I won't get cold though I doubt I'll get cold next to you."  
  
" You're encourageble you know that." Said Minako trying to keep a straight face.  
  
" Yup." He replied hoping to get a smile from her.  
  
Minako leaned back and gave him a big smile," Go to sleep."  
  
Minako and Touma slept away most of the day and when they woke up Shin and Ami were already gone. Touma could smell food cooking downstairs and he wondered what time it was. He had been lying there awake for several minutes before Minako started to stir next to him. He watched her quietly as she smiled in her sleep. When her blue eyes opened she was greeted by his warm smile.  
  
" Morning Sunshine." Said Touma leaning on his elbow.  
  
" Morning, Something smells good and I don't think its morning the sun's on the wrong side of the house." Said Minako surprising him.  
  
" You're right," said Touma laughing," I doubt that Shin's cooking yet, I wonder if Shuten is over."  
  
" It could be Makoto." Said Minako sitting up.  
  
" Yeah," said Touma," Hold up Minako." Said Touma blushing a little and pulling up her blanket a little more," I'll get you some clothes, the goo melted the other ones." Touma stood up and left the room for a moment and returned with sweatpants and a sweatshirt," They're gonna be a little big." He said handing them to her," I'll wait for you outside."  
  
" Thanks." She said waiting for him to leave. As soon as the door closed she pulled off the blankets and started putting on the sweats. It was then that she noticed the huge red spots covering her body. As soon as she was dressed she walked out the door and found Touma leaning against the wall next to the door," Touma Did the goo burn us?" asked Minako softly," I have huge red marks that look like sunburns."  
  
" Yes, they've healed a lot. Let me know if they start to bother you."  
  
" Alright." Said Minako softly," Have you been down to see who's cooking?"  
  
" No, I thought I would wait for you." He answered putting his arm around her shoulder," Shuten and the other warlords are here though."  
  
" I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry." Said Minako hearing her stomach grumble.  
  
Touma laughed softly as they walked down the stairs. They were halfway down when Ryo noticed them from the bottom," Hungry guys? Better hurry in Makoto and Shuten are barely able to keep up with Shin. He's out eating Shuu today."  
  
" Is that possible?" asked Touma.  
  
" Seiji and Shuten think it's from his injuries. That goo took a lot out of him. How are you doing Hinata?"  
  
" I'm kinda hungry but much better thank you." Said Minako unsure of how people were reacting to the announcement that she and Seiji made earlier that day.  
  
" Well Hinata let's go." Said Ryo picking her up," Touma and I will introduce you to the others." He said setting her back down.  
  
" Can I borrow a brush from someone?" asked Minako feeling slightly self conscious as she tried to run her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.  
  
" No problem." Said Seiji coming up behind them; he pulled a brush out of his pocket.  
  
" Thanks Seiji." She said accepting the brush and brushing through her hair quickly.  
  
When she was done she handed the brush back to her brother and they went into the kitchen where Makoto and a man with long red brown hair were cooking while Shin, Shuu, and Usagi were sitting and eating everything the two cooks made. Most of their friends sat at the table watching the three warriors eat and talking among themselves. At first glance Minako took note of four other new people sitting at the table and talking.  
  
" Minako I'd like you to meet Anubisu, Naaza, Rajura, Kayura, and Shuten is over cooking with Makoto." Said Touma referring to each of the newcomers.  
  
Minako nodded to each person and studied each one beginning with Naaza. He had green hair that reminded her a little of Pluto's, but after a second glance she guessed that he was slightly crazy. Next her gaze fell on Anubisu and moved to the white haired man next to him. Rajura seemed odd to her, everything seemed to ripple around him and she knew immediately that he could easily cast illusions on any one of them. Finally her gaze fell on Kayura and a spark of recognition was born. It was the deep violet eyes that first caught her attention. Minako's thoughts drifted back to the little girl that had nearly destroyed the earth only a year before.  
  
" It's nice to meet you." Said Minako bowing slightly and smiling at them.  
  
" You must be Seiji's sister." Said Anubisu, his voice immediately grated on Minako's nerves.  
  
" Hey Minako," said Makoto setting a plate down for Minako," Sit and eat before these three eat it all."  
  
" Thanks Makoto." Said Minako sitting and eating the curried rice put in front of her. A moment later Touma had a bowl and was sitting right next to her.  
  
After the first bowl Minako wasn't hungry anymore so she sat waiting for Touma to finish eating. Ryo came in just as Touma finished eating," Hinata," said Ryo catching her attention," There are a few more people in here that are wondering how you are doing. When everyone else is finished come in the living room so that we can talk about our problem."  
  
Minako walked into the living room so quietly that no one would have known that she was there if they hadn't seen her come in. Minako looked around the room and noticed a few that Nasuti and Ryo had a fire going and there were extra seats around the room. Minako and Touma quickly took a seat and watched as everyone else slowly filed into the room and filled in the seats. Everyone was sitting when Shuten appeared in a dizzying flash of colors. Luna climbed into Usagi's lap to avoid being stepped on and Artemis climbed into Minako's lap where she stroked his white fur for comfort. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Kaosu opened it. Setsuna walked in followed by Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. All four of them were in normal clothes.  
  
" You managed to find them, good." Said Kaosu ushering them inside as quickly as possible.  
  
" What are those things out there?" asked Haruka trying to get a glop of goo off her arm where it was burning her skin.  
  
" Here let me." Said Kayura taking a piece of smooth glass out of her pocket." Glass is one of the few substances that it doesn't burn through. Now we should bandage this burn."  
  
" Wait, let me see it first." Said Hotaru softly. Everyone was amazed when the small girl placed her hand on the burn and it healed.  
  
" You've seen those things before?" asked Ryo.  
  
" Yes." Replied Kayura angrily," they've killed several people in our realm. It's some sort of acid."  
  
" We know." Said Shin scratching at a burn on his arm," Minako and I have witnessed its effects personally."  
  
" How long ago?" asked Kayura suddenly worried for the two.  
  
" A few days ago," said Touma," they just woke up today."  
  
" How much goo did you have on your body." Questioned Kayura.  
  
" Shin had it on both arms but Minako was covered in it. We got it off them as quickly as possible. Shin was in full armor but Minako never had the chance to transform."  
  
" It made your armor disappear didn't it." Said Rajura.  
  
" Yes." Said Shin.  
  
" How are you feeling now Minako?" asked Kayura.  
  
" A little tired but other than that I feel fine." Said Minako.  
  
" What's Wrong Kayura?" asked Nasuti.  
  
" There were a few people that seemed to be doing just fine after they got over the fever and burns but they suddenly did an abrupt turn around and several died."  
  
" Let me see your burns." Said Hotaru going up to Minako and taking her hand. She felt warm energy flow through her and a tingling sensation through her burns. When Hotaru let go, the red blotches were all nearly gone.  
  
" Don't push yourself too far Hotaru." Cautioned Haruka when she saw Hotaru moving to Shin.  
  
" I'm okay Haruka-papa." Replied the child placing her hand on Shin's.  
  
Shin noticed that the little girl was very pale," Please, I'm alright and you aren't looking well."  
  
" I'm just a little tired." Said Hotaru finishing what she started. Suddenly she doubled over in pain startling Shin.  
  
Haruka immediately swooped in and scooped up Hotaru, holding her until she relaxed into the darkness that engulfed her. The whole event triggered a memory in Kayura that she hadn't know was there. She saw herself as a child, much like Hotaru, suddenly collapsing during her studies with Baddamon. She never understood the intense pain. Now she wondered how she knew this girl.  
  
" Does this happen to her often?" asked Kayura moving over to heal the child.  
  
" Not as often now that she's no longer possessed by Mistress nine, now it only happens when she is stressed or exhausts herself by using her healing without transforming first." Said Haruka softly," She'll wake up in a minute or two and be just fine."  
  
" I used to be sick like her." Admitted Kayura," When Baddamon would possess me I would experience a lot of pain and I would pass out. I never knew what horrible things I would do until a lot later. After they destroyed Baddamon I would still pass out sometimes but it eventually went away."  
  
" It is for her too." Said Haruka," This is the first attack in a long time."  
  
" It's good to see you guys." Said Usagi," Is she going to be okay?"  
  
" Yeah, just give her a minute." Replied Michiru," It's nice to see you again too."  
  
" Well, since we're through with that." Said Setsuna," It's time that we talk about the threat to both of our worlds."  
  
" Mom's back isn't she." Said Anubisu.  
  
" Yes, and it's my fault." Replied Minako.  
  
" Listen to me Minako-Chan," said Usagi kneeling next to her friend," I don't care what anyone else says but they were asking too much of the two of you. How could they expect you to kill the mother that you've always known and Loved. You've always been the strongest person I know but it was too much. Every one of us here would have tried locking her away first. No one blames you."  
  
" Hey Sunshine," said Touma hugging her," We're going to defeat her together."  
  
" I know." Said Minako forcing herself not to cry," Where do we begin?"  
  
" We've come up with a basic plan of attack." Said Kaosu," Setsuna has shown me the battle where you locked Kaibutsu away."  
  
" It's obvious that all of you have increased in power since that battle but there is an attack that Venus and Halo use that I've never seen before," said Setsuna," Seiji uses a very strong attack called Solar Flare but it is eclipsed by Minako with her Love engulf. Combined they are amazingly strong."  
  
" But they're too strong." Said Usagi," It's like the silver crystal. If they use those attacks they will use all of their energy and die."  
  
" Which is where we come in," said Rei," If we all help out we might be able to save them."  
  
" Not exactly." Said Kaosu," Only You, Touma, Usagi, and Mamoru will be able to help Minako and Seiji. The rest of us must defend you from Kaibutsu's youma. We can only help when they reach the peak of their power. At that time we must at least double it."  
  
" But that will kill us and I won't put the others in harms way." Said Minako.  
  
" It won't kill you together." Explained Setsuna.  
  
" But that much energy going through them would destroy normal people." Said Shuten.  
  
" I doubt that we are considered normal people any more." Replied Naaza.  
  
" I think it would work. With that mush energy you just have to increase the number of people channeling it to keep them alive." Said Ami.  
  
" Ami's right but they'll be too exhausted to get to safety without help." Said Michiru.  
  
" More than likely they will be unconscious by that point." Said Haruka.  
  
" The rest of us must be ready to help them because I'm not sure what will happen to the youma when we destroy Kaibutsu." Said Setsuna.  
  
" I can protect them." Said Hotaru softly," I won't have any problem doing it."  
  
" She's right," said Setsuna," she's the most powerful of the Senshi and she has her silence wall."  
  
" How can such a little girl do much of anything?" snorted Anubisu.  
  
" You're very mean." Said Hotaru looking at her lap.  
  
Haruka felt a tingling sensation from Hotaru and she quickly put the child down and started backing away. When Hotaru looked up from her lap her eyes were glowing with red light. She looked at Anubisu and what he saw in her face made him tremble in fear. She seemed inhuman and it reminded him of Talpa. Little did he know that that wasn't all she had for him. Seiji, who was standing next to Anubisu, Felt the extreme amounts of energy before anyone else and started backing away from Anubisu.  
  
" Anubisu, I think that you made her mad." Said Seiji as a field of energy came from the child and made the room shake. The field of energy stopped at the tip of his nose before the child stopped it and looked back at him.  
  
" Don't underestimate a possible opponent." Said the child.  
  
Shuten stood across the room laughing at Anubisu," Anubisu you never did know when to keep your mouth shut."  
  
" Let's get back to business." Said Kaosu," Now that that's settled, we need to figure out where Kaibutsu is located."  
  
" I think I know where it's at." Said Seiji," There's a gate between out worlds less than a quarter of a mile from where I'm guessing Minako was attacked. It's always been a weak point in the barrier between the two worlds, it's possible that Kaibutsu managed to wedge it opened."  
  
" I check all of the gates weekly but I didn't know that there was even a gate there." Said Kayura," How did you learn of that gate?"  
  
" We made it by accident while fighting Talpa." Said Ryo," I check it weekly to but there hasn't been any activity there since we destroyed Talpa."  
  
" Is it possible that it's never been fully closed?" asked Ami.  
  
" It's possible but not likely." Said Shuten," but that is the center of the attacks."  
  
" Okay," said Setsuna thinking," It's nearly dark now but we have a lot of things to get done before we can rest. We need to pair off for the fight. Ryo and Nasuti, Rei and Seiji, Makoto and Shuu, Usagi and Mamoru, Minako and Touma, Shin and Ami, Michiru and Haruka, Kayura and Shuten, Rajura and Naaza, and Anubisu and Hotaru, these are the people that you will fight next to. Nasuti is there anywhere we can go so that everyone can practice and get used to working together?"  
  
" The center courtyard should be pretty safe. We've shielded it before." Replied Nasuti.  
  
" Good, Transform and let's go." Said Setsuna taking out her transformation stick," Pluto star power…"  
  
" Armor of Darkness…"  
  
" Cosmic moon power…"  
  
" Armor of Hardrock…"  
  
" Mars star power…"  
  
" Armor of Wildfire…"  
  
" Venus star power…"  
  
" Armor of Halo…"  
  
" Jupiter star power…"  
  
" Armor of Torrent…"  
  
" Mercury star power…"  
  
" Armor of Strata…"  
  
" Saturn star power…"  
  
" Armor of Cruelty…"  
  
" Uranus star power…"  
  
" Armor of Venom."  
  
" Neptune star power…"  
  
" Armor of Illusion…"  
  
" Make Up!" the Senshi yelled.  
  
" To arms!" the Ronins yelled.  
  
" I'm not going to use the grail until we face Kaibutsu." Said Sailor Moon.  
  
" That's okay." Said Kaosu," you're going to be attacking each other."  
  
" What!?!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
" Don't worry your attacks can't hurt someone from your team but it will give everyone a chance to see what we have to fight with." Said Kaosu.  
  
Nasuti led the group of warriors to the center of her huge mansion. When they reached the center courtyard. Everyone was amazed by the size of it. Most of the courtyard was grass but there was a paved sidewalk all the way around it. Kaosu took a seat at one end of long courtyard and waited for the others to assemble.  
  
" Who will go first?" asked Kaosu.  
  
Everyone looked around at everyone else until from the center of the group a small voice emerged," I'll go but who will fight me."  
  
" I'll take you on little sister." Said Kayura," I finally figured out what I couldn't remember, you're my sister."  
  
" Very good Kayura." Said Kaosu," Everyone here has a brother or sister here. Kayura and Hotaru are my nieces."  
  
" Most of us have figured that out." Said Minako," Ami and Touma, Me and Seiji and Anubisu, Makoto and Shin, Usagi and Shuu, Rei and Ryo, Mamoru and Nasuti. I'm not as sure about the others but it's Shuten and Haruka, Rajura and Michiru, Naaza and Setsuna, Hotaru and Kayura."  
  
" Very good Minako." Said Setsuna," you have guessed correctly."  
  
" Setsuna-mama are you certain that I won't hurt her?" asked Hotaru with concern.  
  
" Don't worry Hotaru," replied Setsuna.  
  
The child nodded and walked out to face Kayura holding her glave up. They circled each other for several minutes. Each one studied the other until Kayura finally broke her gaze and attacked.  
  
" Starlight swords." Yelled Kayura.  
  
Hotaru countered her attack with her own," Silence wall!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see Kayura's attack stop completely. Anubisu most of all seemed surprised. Kayura was not as surprised as many of the others as she prepared for another attack. Saturn attacked before Kayura had the chance to attack again and She barely managed to block the attack. Before either could attack after that Kaosu stopped them and called on someone else to face Hotaru.  
  
" Can you do anything useful with that glave?" asked Naaza.  
  
Hotaru glared at Anubisu, as he stepped forward, "I don't want to hurt any of you."  
  
" Do not go easy on us girl." Said Anubisu falling into evil warlord mode.  
  
Anubisu attacked Hotaru as though he were really fighting for his life. Hotaru didn't flinch as he used his black lightning. Anubisu was dumbfounded by her reaction. She absorbed his attack and before he knew what had happened his sword flew across the courtyard and landed in the dirt. The small girl had barely broken a sweat. Next to fight the small girl was Shuten and she disarmed him before he even had the chance to use his weapon. Naaza attacked next and Hotaru stopped his attack in mid air turning it back on him. Each of the Ronins stepped forward to face Hotaru but when Seiji stepped forward Kaosu told him to wait. Just before Touma stepped forward to fight, Kaosu called a break for Hotaru.  
  
" I was wrong about her." Said Anubisu to Seiji," She may look weak but I don't think that any of us can beat her. She never even broke a sweat."  
  
" We did beat her once though." Said Sailor Moon," She would have brought death to both of our worlds but we stopped her."  
  
" No Sailor Moon you stopped me." Said Hotaru," I've always been feared because I am the Senshi of destruction."  
  
" The Senshi of Death and Rebirth." Corrected Kaosu sitting next to them," It's time to begin again."  
  
" I will face Hotaru." Said Setsuna stepping forward before Touma could take his place.  
  
Kaosu nodded and watched as the love of his life face the small child that she had helped raise. She used her attack dead scream but Hotaru only absorbed it as she had Anubisu's attack. Next Michiru went but she never got the chance to attack. Haruka went next but her attack was reflected back knocking the tall warrior off her feet. Each of the Senshi stepped forward to face Hotaru but no one could defeat her. Finally Minako, Touma, and Seiji were the only ones left to face the girl. Touma stepped forward first and managed to disarm her using his arrow shock wave but she retaliated and her glave appeared right back in her hand as a wave of energy hit the warrior of strata knocking him down. Next Seiji stepped forward and attacked. A moment later Hotaru was lying on the ground stunned.  
  
" That's enough." Said Kaosu," Minako will not be attacking."  
  
Hotaru bowed to each of the warriors," Thank you for the practice, you were all very good adversaries."  
  
Everyone bowed back to her and Kaosu ushered them quickly to the front room," May I ask who the little girl in the yard is?" asked Shuten as they walked into the living room.  
  
Everyone crowded up to the windows to see the girl Shuten saw. In the front yard a little girl with pink hair done up in much the same hairdo a Usagi was frantically searching the Mamoru's car. They watched as she climbed in one of the broken windows looking for any signs of the people that had been riding in the car. The small girl was so busy searching that she didn't see the youma coming up behind her.  
  
" Oh no Chibi-Usa!" cried Usagi running towards the door. As soon as she stepped outside she drew apon the Holy Grail," Moon crisis Power!"  
  
Everyone watched as sailor moon changed from her blue skirt to a white skirt with three stripes on it. The power up released hundreds of butterflies that changed her and gave her the pure energy to defeat the youma. She ran across the lawn yelling at Chibi-Usa to transform and run to the house but the little girl was trapped by several more of the monsters. Sailor Moon knew that the others behind her had also powered up so she started to clear away as many of the monsters as possible.  
  
" Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she cried sending powerful hearts to destroy the creatures that threatened her daughter. She effectively cleared a path for the other Senshi and the Ronins. Tuxedo Mask swooped in and shielded Chibi-Usa with his cape, which he had to immediately throw off afterwards. When the creatures started throwing balls of goo Sailor Saturn stepped forward and shielded everyone while the others cleared a path to the house. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rushed Chibi-Usa into the house and everyone else followed them into the house. Once inside, when she knew everyone was safe, Sailor Moon collapsed as she reverted back to her normal sailor suit. She was exhausted and Chibi-Usa started taking care of her.  
  
" Oh, Usagi why did you use so much energy?" asked the little girl.  
  
" They would have hurt you." Said Usagi banishing her sailor suit.  
  
" Small Lady it was dangerous for you to come here." Scolded Pluto gently.  
  
" But Pluto I had to come." Said Chibi-Usa holding Luna P out in front of her," I'm a Sailor Senshi too. I'm big enough to help. Anyway, I got a message from Mommy and she told me how to get here. She said that you would need my help. Mommy said that Minako would need my help."  
  
" With two silver crystals we'll have another person to channel the energy through but also more energy if we need it." Said Setsuna.  
  
" How do we have two silver crystals if only Queen Serenity and Usagi could use it." Asked Shuten.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled and looked at Usagi with questioning eyes that begged for permission. When Usagi nodded Chibi-Usa nearly jumped for joy," I am pleased to meet you, I am Princess Chibi-Usa daughter of the future queen of New Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Said the pick haired girl curtsying.  
  
" That would mean that you are Usagi's daughter." Said Shuu happily," That means that you're my Niece."  
  
" What are you talking about?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
" Shuu is my brother." Said Usagi," We each had a brother or sister back in the moon kingdom."  
  
" Then you're my Uncle Shuu." Said Chibi-Usa happily before turning her attention back to her friend," Hotaru I'm so happy to see you."  
  
" I'm very happy to see you too." Said Hotaru hugging her friend.  
  
" Did anyone get hurt?" asked Ryo and Usagi at the same time.  
  
A quick check went around the room to see if the goo had hit anyone. The group was lucky; no one had more than a little spot of goo that hadn't even burned through their suits yet. After the check everyone changed out of their armor or sailor suits and sat down to relax. They used that time to explain to Chibi-Usa everything that had happened and Chibi-Usa took a small gray kitten out of her book bag where it had been hiding.  
  
" Guy's I'd like you to meet Diana." Said Chibi-Usa setting the kitten in her lap.  
  
" Hello." Said Diana bowing as best she could.  
  
" Wait… but… is she…" Luna stuttered, next to her Artemis twitched in Minako's lap.  
  
" She's Luna's daughter." Said Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
" That's what I was afraid of." Groaned Artemis.  
  
" Alright everyone let's talk about the coming battle." Said Haruka trying not to laugh at the two cats," We're leaving in the morning, what do we need to take with us?"  
  
" Lets keep it small this time." Said Touma," a compass, a map, water, and some traveling food."  
  
" An the bee sting kit." Said Shuu.  
  
" That stuff can fit in my pack." Said Chibi-Usa.  
  
" We won't need to carry water." Said Michiru," just tablets to purify any water we find. Ami, Shin, or I can always find a source of water and call apon water if we need it."  
  
" That lightens the pack for Chibi-Usa," said Shin," If we start now we can make enough travel cakes and they don't weigh that much."  
  
" I could use some help setting up rooms for everyone." Said Nasuti," We're going to need to get some sleep before we leave. We need to set up at least eight more rooms."  
  
" We can help." Said Michiru.  
  
" I'll help too." Said Chibi-Usa.  
  
" Thank you." Said Nasuti," Is there anything that you need from your car?"  
  
" No, we have everything." Said Haruka.  
  
" Okay, everyone will have to pair up if we're going to fit in one floor." Said Nasuti.  
  
" Hotaru and I can share a room." Said Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
" We'll share a room." Said Haruka putting her arm around Michiru.  
  
" Kayura will you share a room with Setsuna and me?" asked Nasuti hopefully.  
  
" Yeah sure." Said Kayura.  
  
" Will you be staying with us?" Nasuti asked Kaosu.  
  
" Yes," replied Kaosu," We have to leave early in the morning so I will stay."  
  
" Alright, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Ryo and Mamoru."  
  
" No it's not a problem." Said Kaosu," as soon as the work is done I think everyone should spend some time relaxing either alone or with others it doesn't matter but tomorrow we face a tough battle. It will be different than your battles with Talpa, Queen Beryl, the death phantom, or even Mistress 9 and yet it is the same. Tomorrow we fight for the soul of queen Ainoko."  
  
Everyone listened to him before going to work to get everything done. Even Usagi helped without complaint. With so many hands to complete the work it was done quickly and efficiently. When the work was done they all sat down together and had a large meal prepared by Shin, Makoto, and Shuten. The mood was somber but there was an undertone of relief. The ranks were no longer closed and they could talk freely to someone who was more than friend. Fears and hopes and dreams could be shared with others that understood. In their own way each had always been alone but Minako most of all knew the loneliness of fighting alone. As sailor V she had fought alone in England never having time for friends and having no family. When dinner was done everyone slowly drifted away from the table until they were spread through the house. As Minako walked up the stairs she heard someone follow and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Minako?" said Touma softly," would you like some company?"  
  
" Please." She replied," Nasuti said that there's a way onto the roof up here…"  
  
" Yeah, come on." Said Touma taking her hand and leading her up the stairs," I hope that you aren't afraid of heights." Said Touma as they reached the top floor.  
  
" No, I'm not." She said as he opened a window.  
  
" I'll go first and make sure that you don't fall. The first rope is about a foot from the window, if you sit on the ledge and reach out you should be able to reach it."  
  
" Okay," said Minako a little unsure about what she had gotten into. She watched as Touma climbed out and started glowing blue.  
  
" Alright, sit down and give me your hand I'll put it on the rope." Minako did as Touma told her and found her hand on a rope ladder. As soon as she had a good grip on the rope she felt Touma's hands on her waist keeping her from falling.  
  
" How are you doing that?" asked Minako looking back at him floating in the air.  
  
" My armor, Haruka can probably do the same sort of thing." Said Touma as she climbed up the ladder. When she reached the top she watched as Touma floated over and landed on the roof next to her.  
  
" I didn't realize that it was so high." Said Minako looking down.  
  
" I wouldn't let you fall." Said Touma wrapping his arms around her then changing his mind he led her over to a porch swing.  
  
" I'm scared Touma." Said Minako when they sat down," I've been fighting for years and never been so afraid to go into battle. What if we can't beat Kaibutsu? What if I can't do it?"  
  
Touma kissed her to stop her," No what ifs because we will succeed." He whispered in her ear afterwards.  
  
Minako was completely caught off guard by Touma's gentle kiss but when he pulled away to whisper in her ear she longed for more." Shh…" said Minako surprising herself by kissing him again.  
  
Minako was startled when she felt Touma's tongue part her lips and explore her mouth. Minako's head spun with new sensations and she never wanted it to end. She leaned into Touma and felt his arms tighten around her. Their tongues danced together until their mutual need for breath forced them to break the kiss with pounding hearts. Afterwards they sat holding each other under the stars. Across the roof Seiji and Rei sat together in silence until they saw the flash of Minako's blonde hair.  
  
" I'm glad that she's finally found happiness." Said Rei," She's always giving so much of herself to make others happy that she's never really found happiness."  
  
" And what about you?" asked Seiji taking her hand and leading her to the ledge where he meditated every morning.  
  
" There is no happiness for me." Replied Rei," Everyone just leaves me."  
  
" I won't leave you I promise." Said Seiji.  
  
*  
  
Inside the house Nasuti and Ryo sat together in the living room talking softly about the battle that they faced. Upstairs Chibi-Usa and Hotaru sat together in their room talking about the battle they faced when morning came.  
  
" I'm scared to go into battle tomorrow." Said Chibi-Usa to Hotaru," We have such a big job."  
  
" I'm scared too but I know that we can handle it." Replied Hotaru.  
  
" But what if I can't shield them with my crystal?" asked Chibi-Usa doubtfully.  
  
" You can't doubt yourself. No one else doubts your ability to use the silver crystal so you shouldn't." said Hotaru," Your crystal draws it's power from your need, if the need is great enough than its power will be."  
  
" Thanks Hotaru." Said Chibi-Usa smiling," You're a very good friend."  
  
Down the hall Haruka and Michiru sat together in their room. Each one was afraid for their friends who would be battling with Kaibutsu directly. Michiru stood looking out the window and into the distance where the sea would be if they were closer to the shore. She shuddered as the wind blew in the window and kissed her cheek with its cool wet lips. Haruka lit some candles that Nasuti had given them for the room.  
  
" The sea is angry tonight." Said Michiru wrapping her arms around herself and suppressing a shudder," it doesn't bode well for tomorrows battle."  
  
" The wind is changing too, there is a storm coming from the open sea." Said Haruka wrapping her arms around Michiru," The battle will be ours Ru- Chan. It's not to worry about." Said Haruka reaching down to kiss her.  
  
Setsuna and Kaosu sat together in the room next door Setsuna looked silently at her hands in her lap. There was tension between them that had never existed during the moon kingdom. He was the reason that she had locked herself away over a millennium before. Now he was back and she learned the truth.  
  
" Why did you lock yourself at the Gate of Time?" asked Kaosu breaking the silence," Didn't you want to see me anymore?"  
  
Her head flew up at his question," You were engaged. The guardians told me that you didn't want to see me anymore, I was heartbroken. I wanted to see you but I was didn't want you to see me like that."  
  
" I was never engaged." Said Kaosu," I saw you fall on the battlefield and searched for you. I searched until the Silver Millennium was destroyed and I was sent to earth. Even then I still remembered you and searched knowing that if I had been reborn that all of you had been. I've watched them grow and live and die and then I found them again."  
  
" That was my punishment then." Said Setsuna softly.  
  
" Why were you punished?" asked Kaosu amazed that she did anything wrong.  
  
" I broke the taboo and used my forbidden attack against Talpa." She nearly cried.  
  
" I didn't realize that it was forbidden." Said Kaosu," We wouldn't have beaten Talpa the first time if it hadn't been for you." Said Kaosu putting his arm around her.  
  
" It was my own fault." She said softly," I've broken two of them more two or three times each."  
  
" Stopping time is one but what is the other?" asked Kaosu.  
  
" There are three taboo's which are not to be broken. The first, and only rule that I haven't broken, is never change the past." Said Setsuna patiently," the second, and most easily broken, is never leave the gate unattended. The last, and most often broken, is never stop time."  
  
" I understand why you would break the ones you have and why you haven't broken the other but I do not believe that you should have been punished. Your first responsibility has always been to protect the Queen." Said Kaosu.  
  
" Thank you for listening to me."  
  
" How could I refuse your beauty, I thought I would die when I lost you."  
  
" I might as well have died." Said Setsuna softly into his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
" Are you ever afraid to go into a battle?" Makoto asked Shuu as they walked through the courtyard.  
  
" Yeah, when we fought Talpa the second time." Admitted Shuu," I was also afraid when I learned where my armor came from. I thought that the darkness that created my armor would get me."  
  
" I'm afraid…" admitted Makoto softly," I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my best friend tomorrow." She tried to suppress the tears that were forcing their way to the surface but they kept escaping like sand through her fingers."  
  
" Hey, hey, hey…" said Shuu as he turned to comfort her," We're going to get through this and come out of it alive. We're all going to get through this alive."  
  
" I know…" she sobbed into his shoulder. Makoto's whole body trembled as she cried.  
  
Shuu held Makoto and rubbed her back trying to sooth her," I know that it looks bad now but it's going to be alright."  
  
" Do you remember the last battle with Kaibutsu?" cried Makoto.  
  
" Not that much of it." Said Shuu.  
  
" Kaibutsu is after Minako. It knows that Minako is the only one that can destroy it so it is trying to destroy her." Said Makoto weakly," Lady Ainoko isn't in control anymore, maybe a millennium ago she was still close enough to having control that she could have helped but not anymore."  
  
" Listen to me Mako-Chan," said Shuu making her look at him," You have to have to have faith in our power. I know things don't look good but we have to stand together and have faith."  
  
*  
  
Ami walked through the library running her fingers along the bindings of the many books that she passed. It was like heaven to her and Shin knew it. He watched her touch every book she passed until she came to the end of the row and turned back to him with a bright smile on her face. Shin loved the peace and though he found happiness in seeing her happy, his mood was stifled and he had withdrawn into himself. Ami could see the sadness in his eyes. She didn't know that he had visions of what was to come or that once, in a desperate attempt to save his sanity, Kaosu had taken away his ability to have visions until Talpa was defeated. Now the visions were back and what he saw frightened him.  
  
" Shin," said Ami walking back over by him," What's wrong?"  
  
" Do you believe that some people have the ability to see the future?" asked Shin.  
  
" Yes." She answered," Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru have all had visions before."  
  
" I have visions… I've had them since I was little. They nearly drove me crazy when Talpa started to break through and Kaosu took them away until Talpa was defeated. It's been a long time since I've had any but now…" Shin let his head drop.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ami.  
  
" All I see about the battle is death." Said Shin softly.  
  
" Shin, visions are just possibilities." Said Ami setting him down on the couch in front of her," Rei has learned the hard way that visions show you the worst possibility to protect you."  
  
" Do you really think so?" asked Shin.  
  
" Yes." She replied noticing how tense he was. She started massaging his shoulders and back," Relax for tonight." Said Ami soothingly," Do not think of battles against evil or visions of death tonight, just relax and let me take care of you."  
  
" My Princess with the healing touch." Commented Shin felling muscles, that he hadn't known were knotted, relax.  
  
*  
  
" I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Said Usagi softly," I haven't been so afraid since we faced Queen Beryl."  
  
" I know." Said Mamoru softly," I'm afraid that we may walk away from this missing people."  
  
" It's after Minako." Said Anubisu walking in on them.  
  
" What can you tell me Anubisu?" asked Usagi," I was protected too much on the moon, kept naïve. It doesn't make things any easier."  
  
" Lady Ainoko was our mother. I was the oldest, Seiji came next and Minako was the baby of the family. While mother was pregnant with Minako, but before she knew, she destroyed the last temple to Kaibutsu. The temple was Kaosu even then and the walls were covered in writing foretelling of Kaibutsu's rebirth. It said that a woman would destroy the last temple and set free the spirit of Kaibutsu who would then possess that woman. The woman would be with child. If that child was female and lived she would have great power. Her power would be derived of the light and only the light that that child possessed would destroy the darkness and restore the battle." Said Anubisu," Mother knew that Minako would be in danger if she stayed around too long so when Minako was ten she left. Before she could reach the gates though Kaibutsu took over attacked Minako."  
  
" That's when you came to live on the moon." Said Usagi.  
  
" Yes, it was for her own safety." Said Anubisu," Kaibutsu knows that Minako's the only one that can destroy her."  
  
" What about the silver crystal?" asked Mamoru.  
  
" Not enough power, even with the two silver crystals."  
  
" Thank you Anubisu." Said Usagi.  
  
" We should all start heading for bed, It's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
" You're right. I'll see you in the morning Anubisu." Said Usagi softly," You too Love."  
  
" Good night Princess." Said Anubisu leaving.  
  
" Good night My Usako." Said Mamoru kissing her softly," No worries until morning Love."  
  
The next morning before sunrise everyone met in the front room of Nasuti's Mansion. No one was late; even Usagi was on time. After a quick breakfast that had been prepared the night before they all transformed and looked around at each other one final time. Minako was near tears when she looked around the room at all of her friends. It was hard for her to face her mother but even harder for her to put her friends in danger.  
  
" Guys…" said Minako," What if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough?" cried Minako as all of her fears bubbled to the surface," I can't put you in danger please stay here."  
  
" We can't do that Minako-Chan." Said Usagi.  
  
" We're your friends Minako-Chan," said Makoto," We won't leave you to face anything alone."  
  
" You've got to have faith in yourself Hinata." Said Ryo.  
  
" We're going to stand with you Sunshine." Said Seiji.  
  
" I'm not going to abandon you Little One." Said Anubisu," I never should have left you last time."  
  
" We are you friends Minako." Said Michiru.  
  
" Friends stick together." Said Haruka.  
  
" Have faith in your abilities Minako-Chan" said Hotaru.  
  
"Every one else does." Said Chibi-Usa.  
  
Minako listened as all of her friends cheered her on," Thanks guys."  
  
Touma was the last one," I have faith in you." He said before kissing her deeply.  
  
Everyone cheered for them while they kissed and when it was over both of them were blushing. Afterwards they went to the courtyard and used the Sailor teleport to get to the battlefield. The clearing that they appeared in was ruined. The ground was chard and the trees were all dead. Animals that couldn't get away fast enough lay around the clearing in various stages of death. The whole area oozed fear and reeked with death. Many of the Senshi found themselves crying at the wanton destruction that they saw around them. Minako was the first to notice the black dragon that crawled out of the cave on the northern end of the clearing. The dragon was nearly forty feet long with short black legs and a long spiked tale. Its black body oozed foul acid like liquid that killed everything it touched. Atop its long thin neck they saw, to their horror, Lady Ainoko. She looked as though time hadn't touched her but her blue eyes were empty and lifeless.  
  
" Mom." Cried Minako seeing her mother.  
  
Minako nearly ran to the foul creature but Anubisu grabbed her and wouldn't let go," That's not our mother anymore Minako-Chan." Said Anubisu sadly.  
  
" But she's still alive…" cried Minako.  
  
Seiji came forward and removed his glove to expose his bare hand and he smacked her, shocking her back to reality," I'm sorry I had to do that Minako," said Seiji seeing the hurt look in his sisters eyes," That's not our mother. Our mother died when you were ten years old. That creature killed our mother and made itself look like her."  
  
Minako touched her cheek but recognition and understanding touched her tear filled eyes," I know and this time I won't fail." Said Minako gaining a determined look," Let's go while I can." She whispered.  
  
The Senshi and Ronins split into their groups and spread out while Minako, Touma, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Seiji, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru walked towards the black Dragon. Determination filled everyone's heart as hordes of Kaibutsu's monsters attacked them but Hotaru and Chibi-Usa held their shields strong. When Minako's group reached Kaibutsu she walked forward until she was only ten feet away from the black dragon.  
  
" Kaibutsu I've come to destroy you." Said Minako.  
  
" So Child of Light after a Millennium you are still alive and beautiful like your mother." Hissed the creature.  
  
" I will destroy you!" cried Minako drawing apon all of her power as Sailor Venus. It was then that she felt Touma's arms around her, adding his power to hers. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Usagi and Mamoru on her right doing the same thing and on her left Seiji and Rei were also pooling their power. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stood slightly behind them holding up the shields that would protect them. Kaibutsu laughed as a ball of goo flew straight at Minako. When it hit the shields it crackled and flew back at the huge black monstrosity. Minako felt their combined energies reach a peak and prepared herself mentally for the attack. It was then that Kaibutsu unleashed her ultimate attack on Minako.  
  
" Minako please don't hurt me," Said Lady Ainoko," I Love you Minako I'm your mother. Don't you remember when you fell off your horse and scrapped your arm, I held you while Mizunoko healed your arm."  
  
Minako's determination faltered," Don't listen to her Minako listen to my voice." Said Touma behind her," we have faith that you can do this."  
  
" You're not my mother!" screamed Minako focusing the energy and sending it at Kaibutsu. She kept pushing the energy at Kaibutsu until she saw Usagi and Seiji fall to their knees. It was then that she knew what she had to do. Acting purely on instinct she severed the link with Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, and Seiji but when she tried to cut Touma off she couldn't.  
  
" I won't let you do this alone Aiko." Said Touma.  
  
" I have to do this alone." Replied Minako.  
  
" No you don't." He said," Attack while we still can."  
  
Minako looked back into his eyes and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. Minako reached deep within herself and found the core of her strength. Pulling on it she started adding it to the energy that she attacked with was surprised when she felt Touma do the same thing and tried to make him stop but he wouldn't. Across the battlefield the defenders saw the link between Minako and the others break and everyone wondered what was happening. They knew that Touma had held on but their chances of beating Kaibutsu were almost zero. Many of the defenders had fallen to the goo and Minako could hear their screams echo through the woods and it broke her heart. Minako couldn't focus on anything but the cries of her friends but it really hit her when she saw Chibi-Usa fall to the goo screaming in pain.  
  
" You have to shut them out Minako, as hard as it is you have to focus on destroying Kaibutsu then we can save them." Minako nodded numbly.  
  
Touma and Minako felt their energy reach its peak and she chose that moment to use her attack but before she could everyone heard a very familiar weak voice from Kaibutsu.  
  
" Do it now Minako." Said her mother," My sweet child, you've become so strong and beautiful my darling. Attack now while I still have the strength to hold her."  
  
Tears rolled down Minako's cheeks and her voice wavered but her determination didn't waver," Venus… Love… Engulf!"  
  
Everyone watched in awe as her gold light swept across the distance and hit Kaibutsu. Minako and Touma held the light strong until they heard Kaibutsu scream in defiance one last time before she turned to dust. Afterwards Minako used the light to heal the land where the dragon's foulness had killed it. Trees grew back in the blink of an eye and then the light faded from the forest and their eyes. Time seemed to stop for the Senshi and Ronins as they watched Minako and Touma fall to the ground, their lives spent.  
  
" No!!!" cried Usagi and Makoto together. Makoto ran towards her best friend and Usagi, as weak as she was, managed to get to her.  
  
" No! No! No!" cried Rei slamming her fists into the ground weakly.  
  
" Why did she have to break the link?!" cried Seiji trying to get to his sister.  
  
" No…" cried a single weak voice from the place where Kaibutsu had been," My sweet Minako. I can't live if she had to die." Everyone turned to see Lady Ainoko standing where Kaibutsu had been. Her golden hair dragged on the ground behind her as she walked over to her daughter and Touma. The woman knelt down next to Minako and Touma," She wasn't supposed to die, I was. I don't belong in this time." Said Lady Ainoko looking up at them with sad eyes," I give them back their lives because I love them. Princess please forgive me for all the pain and destruction that I caused." Said Lady Ainoko placing her hands on each of the fallen. They watched as her life slowly flowed into Touma and Minako and she faded away. When Minako and Touma opened their eyes Lady Ainoko was nothing but a spectral image.  
  
" Mom," said Minako softly.  
  
" Thank you." Said Lady Ainoko," Minako, Your power wasn't originally a weapon always remember that. I'm proud of you my daughter, I'm proud of all of you."  
  
" Lady Ainoko," said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see queen Serenity, Lady Mizunoko, Lady Hinoko, and Lady Kinoko waiting for her. Their spectral images seemed happy," Welcome home Lady Ainoko." Said Queen Serenity before turning to their children," We are all proud of you." Said the queen as her court was finally completed


End file.
